


And I, Yours

by sociallyawkward_fics



Series: The Witcher Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Jealous Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: Geralt was fine seething silently in his jealousy, Jaskier clearly didn't return his regards. He didn't intend for Jaskier to notice.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677229
Comments: 12
Kudos: 331





	And I, Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I do NOT know how to write jealously lol, I am not a jealous person, and also jealously is a very aggressive thing and I am not an aggressive person 98% of the time lol. Hopefully this is not abysmal despite that fact lol. The prompt was:
> 
> 29\. Jealous Kiss
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

It wasn’t unusual for Jaskier to take a bedmate or two whenever they found themselves in the luxury of sleeping in an inn. In fact, it was more unusual for him _not_ to take a few lovers in every town they came across. Geralt didn’t know why it was rubbing him wrong, all of a sudden, to see Jaskier flirt his way through the tavern.

Well, no, that was a lie.

As much as Geralt liked to claim he didn’t feel, even he was starting to realize what bullshit that was. And he’d started to realize some feelings he’d been repressing for years, specifically related to Jaskier. And suddenly, the reason Geralt had always felt a disdain for Jaskier’s string of lovers made complete sense.

But with that realization also came the feelings getting harder to ignore. Maybe even _worse._

Which was why he kept unintentionally glaring daggers at anyone who looked at Jaskier with even a hint of heat in their gaze. Okay, maybe it was a little intentional, but he’d never admit it if asked. But the woman currently practically sitting in Jaskier’s lap really needed to stop that and she just wasn’t getting the memo.

And then, instead of her head turning toward Geralt, Jaskier’s did.

Geralt froze, glare slipping off into something closer to his usual neutral (yet, somehow still always angry) expression.

Jaskier raised an eyebrow, maintaining eye contact with Geralt as he leaned in to whisper and nibble on the woman’s ear. Geralt couldn’t help how expression darkened with displeasure. There was a strange gleam of victory dancing in Jaskier’s eyes.

Geralt growled and stood from the table, dropping a few coins to pay for his drinks. He was not going to remain and allow Jaskier to humiliate and toy with him. They would meet up again tomorrow after Jaskier was done fucking whoever he wanted.

Geralt had barely managed to unlock the door to the room they’d rented that night before Jaskier appeared behind him and slithered past his figure inside.

“So,” Jaskier said. “Anything you’d like to tell me?”

Geralt just stared at him and walked into the room himself. “Don’t you have a few disappointed _fans_ waiting for you?”

Jaskier raised that damn eyebrow again and kicked the door shut, practically pinning Geralt against it with his gaze. “Well, I was only _guessing_ that someone was a little jealous, but now I believe I’m rather certain.”

“I’m not jealous,” Geralt growled.

Jaskier tilted his head. “Those glares you were sending all my admirers beg to differ.”

Geralt didn’t respond.

“Well?” Jaskier said, spreading his arms. “Are you going to do anything about it?”

Jaskier stepped closer and his gaze flickered down to Geralt’s lips, before raising back to his eyes as he raised both his eyebrows. That was a good enough invitation for Geralt.

He grabbed Jaskier’s arm and spun them around to push him up against the door. Their teeth clashed as Geralt slammed their lips together, practically devouring Jaskier. Jaskier simply hummed and wrapped his arms around Geralt’s shoulders.

Geralt inhaled deeply and was suffocated by the scent of perfume surrounding Jaskier. He smelled like that _woman_ instead of like himself and Geralt, and that just wouldn’t do.

He attached his lips to Jaskier’s neck and sucked and bit and nibbled, listening to Jaskier gasp and keen and giggle as he growled.

“You know,” Jaskier said breathlessly. “If you had just _said_ something, instead of seething behind my back, we could’ve been here much sooner.”

Geralt lifted his head to meet Jaskier’s eyes. Jaskier’s hand came up to tangle in his hair and he smiled.

“I am, first and foremost, _yours_. I always have been, and I always will be.”

Geralt leaned in for a second kiss, far more tender and sweet than the first. Jaskier melted against the door and into Geralt’s arms, and Geralt pulled back and brushed their noses together.

“And I, yours,” he whispered, so quietly he wasn’t sure Jaskier would be able to hear him, even as close as they were.

But Jaskier just smiled and quipped, “You _better_ be, after that display.” And then he leaned in and kissed Geralt again.

And Geralt didn’t stop kissing him for a _very_ long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, thank you for reading! Hopefully that wasn't too terrible! Leave a comment or kudos, if you feel so inclined, and feel free to come find me on tumblr at sociallyawkward--fics!


End file.
